


My Little Horse

by xDirtyMindx



Series: New Kinks in the Bedroom [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Coming Untouched, Dean and Cas using magic, Dean is a slut for Cas's cock no matter the shape and size, Fisting, Full Consent, Kind of a cum enema, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, So Cas shifts and fucks Dean as a horse, belly bulge, bottom!Dean, but it's not graphic, but maybe not xD, dirty fic, fast and rough fucking, kind of prostate miliking too, mindreading, mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: After "Knot Me" one of you mentioned this: Cas fucking Dean as a horse. So, here you are, EV. :) Have fun, my friends, join me on another dirty ride.If it's not your cup of tea, turn around now, or come to Hell with me. :)xxxThis is sequel to "Fisting", "Bad Dragon" and "Knot Me". I suggest you to read them first before you read this one.





	My Little Horse

He will go back to hell, now he was sure about it. After he and his fiancé (holy shit, they were engaged now!) had that kinky night of theirs, they were unstoppable.

After Cas used some magic and fucked him as a dog, they decided that they want to try some similar things.

Dean’s hole was trained now, they had some deep sessions in every other day, he had enormous dildos to use and keep his hole trained for bigger intrusions, so their next choice was pretty obvious.

And that’s how they ended up here, in an abandoned warehouse and Dean being wide open and was waiting for Cas to finish whatever magic he needed to do to shift.

They had a very intense and deep fisting session and Cas was not satisfied until he shoved his arm deep in his belly. Well, he needed room to fuck Dean properly later, so it was necessary.

He was lubed up, facing some steel bench in front of him and grabbing the edge hard, his fingers were white. Where the hell was Cas? The angel told him to stay like this and he couldn’t wait for his return.

When he heard the steps, his flaccid cock perked up again. _Holy shit, they are going to do this._

The animal that got behind him was huge. Dean took a look at him and gulped. Fuck, he’ll have Cas’ horse cock in him and maybe not just for a few thrusts, because, well, they loved using some angelic help to get what they wanted.

The stallion was jet black and beautiful and Dean was more aroused at the sight than he thought it was okay for him. Didn’t matter, it was Cas and he wanted his fiancé’s cock is his sloppy hole.

He grabbed the bench harder, bent over a bit and pushed his ass back, offered it to the horse.

He was shocked when Cas got up on two legs, two were up on the short bench near Dean’s head and then… Then he felt the enormous cock probing at his ass. He watched some videos before, knew that the animals impaled their partners on their cocks pretty fast, and Cas did that too when he fucked Dean as a dog. Now his boyfriend was slow and pushed his big horse cock into him slowly.

It was huge, thick and hard, and he whimpered loudly.

″More, Cas. I want you to impale me on your long cock, hard and fast. Be a real beast and fuck me stupid. Come on, you know I can take it, do it.″

And with that, Cas obeyed and shoved his big dick into his belly.

Dean screamed in pleasure, everything went white in front of his eyes and he just came, untouched.

Ha was panting hard, legs trembling and the full feeling in his ass was too delicious to just stop now.

″Holy shit. That was… That was awesome. Now, come on, fuck me, like you mean it.″

The horse whined above him but did again as he was told.

In and out, almost all the way out and back again, reshaping his insides and making room for himself in Dean’s hungry hole.

He let go of the bench with his right hand, put it on his stomach and moaned loudly when he felt the big dick moving in his belly.

″Oh, God, I feel your cock moving inside of me. Holy shit, that’s so hot. Think you can keep it up for a bit? It’s too good, I don’t want it to be over too soon.″

 _′Of course, Dean. I enjoy being in you like this very much so,′_ came the familiar reply in his head.

″Shit, it’s too hot when you do this. I think I will come again if you can keep going for a while.″

_′I will not stop until I make your ass prolapse on my cock. Is that okay for you, Dean?′_

″Fuck, yes. Do that. But to ruin my hole that much, you have to fuck me harder. Come on, boy, you can do better than that.″

The teasing worked and Dean got what he wanted. The stallion whined again and set a brutal pace, literally fucked Dean stupid. He had to grab the bench again with both of his hands and whimpered because of the hard thrusts.

_′Are you okay?′_

″Shit, yeah, just keep going. Fuck me full and fill up my stomach with your come. I saw how much a horse can cum, do that to me too, fill me up, babe.″

Dean tossed his head back and screamed again. Cas was true to his words, doing as he was told and fucked him in an inhuman pace, with an inhuman cock.

_′Hold still, I’m going to come in you now.′_

Dean did just that and when the first powerful jets flooded his belly, his semi-hard cock jerked again and he came too with a weak scream.

There were so much cum, too much cum in him and it was just coming and coming and coming, he felt his belly bulging obscenely with it and he was sure that Cas was using his powers again to not let Dean’s body reject the too much liquid in him.

After a minute, Cas slowly pulled out and he heard the unmistakable sound of the bones and skins shifting again.

He was panting hard and wasn’t able to pay too much attention to his surroundings. Tender fingers touched his hole which was… Weird, it was a weird feeling.

″You were right. I was able to make your ass prolapse with the size and the pace I was fucking you.″

Dean was only able to whimper to that, he was too full and the feeling in his belly was maddening. The good kind of maddening.

Then he felt it. Cas just shoved his arm back in his ruined channel and moved it in his full belly, probably was using more angel mojo to not let any of the cum leak out of him.

″The come in your stomach is so warm, and it was a lot, it made your belly big and lovely. Will you stand up for me? I want to see it properly.″

He withdrew his arm and Dean moaned at the feeling.

″Fuck, you really have a belly bulge kink. I can’t even imagine what else do you want to stuff in me.″

″I have some ideas but now, please, turn over, Dean.″

He let go off the bench, stood up straight and turned around to face his fiancé. It was worth the effort.

″You are stunning.″ His words were honest and the hunger in his eyes told that so. ″I’m looking forward to filling you up again.″

″Yeah, Cas, me too.″

He looked down, reached between his legs and now he knew how it felt to touch the weirdness at his ass. He really had a quite sizeable prolapse and it was hot as hell.

″Don’t worry, I’ll heal it when you want me to.″

″Not now, that’s for sure. I want to feel that as long as possible. Remember it for days.″

″Very well. Now, turn back, hold the bench hard and let me fist my cum out of you.″

″Fuck, you are going to be the death of me.″ He complained with a playful wink but obeyed and got in the position Cas asked for him.

His angel didn’t waste time now either, pushed his arm deep in him fast and hard and Dean had to let go of the bench with his right hand to feel Cas’s hand moving in his belly.

″It’s so hot, baby. Please, fuck, please, make me come while your arm is deep in me. I… I want to feel it. Want to feel you when I cum.″

″Is that what you want, Dean? Feel me impossibly deep in your body, allow me to enter you, to places that no one ever touched and never will?″ Every word was punched into him with a harsh thrust and he just moaned and screamed his weak answers to him. Yes, always just yes.

His legs were trembling now and Cas’ steady hand on his hips helped him to not collapse from the pleasure. His stomach was still big and full of horse cum, and his fiancé’s arm just moved in and out of his full belly.

He wasn’t able to get it up that fast but he knew that he didn’t have to to cum. The pressure on his prostate and the feeling in his belly was enough for him to shot come out of his poor dick again. That’s when the horse cum started to flood out of him. Cas increased the pace and he was true to his words. He fisted the warm liquid out of his ass. The pleasure was mindblowing, his visions went black and he screamed himself hoarse.

He wasn’t able to talk or move for a few minutes. And Cas? The bastard kept the arm deep in his belly and now was moving it in and out in a slow pace.

″You can pull out, asshole.″ He said with a weak laugh.

″I enjoy being in you. I think I’ll stay for a few minutes. If it’s okay for you.″

Dean laughed again which ended with a pathetic moan. Cas was right. He was oversensitive as hell, but his hand in him still felt good.

In and out. The angel fisted him in a slow, sensual and lovely rhythm. Pulled it out nearly all the way, then pushed it deep again. He got sweet kisses on his sweaty back and he smiled.

″Well, that’s how we can end a rough fucking. You are unbelievably deep in me and fisting me like, dunno, like we are making love.″

″We are always making love,″ answered his fiancé in a quiet voice. He pulled out, draped himself over on Dean’s back and hugged him from behind. His lips were at Dean’s ears and kissed it slowly. ″Because I love you.″

Dean wasn’t able to shrug it off with his usual sass, not now. With a long prolapse between his legs and with Cas’ lovely confession… Fuck it, he loved to say it back.

″Love you too, angel.″

″I know.″

Dean rolled his eyes and didn’t say a word about being Han Solo’d. Who cares? He loved his kinky fiancé and they were happy and yeah, of course, he couldn’t wait for their next dirty session.

**Author's Note:**

> How about dragon!Cas in the next round? xD If you have any dirty ideas, shoot me, I'm all ears to some dirty suggestions. xoxo
> 
> xxx
> 
> Not betaread, still searching for my helpful beta. Feel free to point out my mistakes, I'll appreciate every help. xoxo


End file.
